


Chopping Onions (and Potatoes)

by anielsen33326



Series: If You Diss White-Haired Rin, Yukio Will (Try To) Punch You In The Face [11]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bleeding, Bribery, Brotherly Bonding, Cardfight!! Vanguard Reference, Contract, Cooking, Debt Fulfillment, Demon Blood Has Magical Properties, Demon Healing, Extended Vocabulary, Healing tongue, Homeless Person, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In the form of italized big words, Kid Okumura Rin, Kid Okumura Yukio, Latin, M/M, Multi, Onions, Potatoes, Rin Cooks, Smart Okumura Rin, Tears, Thinking About Gehenna, White-Haired Rin, Yukio Cooks, Yukio Learns Stuff, awkward silence, blisters, boiling, cuz overpowered, minor injury, rotting flesh, twin telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anielsen33326/pseuds/anielsen33326
Summary: Rin and Yukio cook for each other. It was awkward, tense, and the twins again prove themselves demons.This is NOT as gorey as the tags suggest.Takes place after they made up.
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio & Original Female Character, Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio
Series: If You Diss White-Haired Rin, Yukio Will (Try To) Punch You In The Face [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133126
Kudos: 9





	Chopping Onions (and Potatoes)

Last day for Yukio’s debt fulfillment. Age 8, April, out for 3 days. Rin studied because he didn’t wanna disappoint Yukio. Today, Rin missed cooking for everyone. So tonight, he’d make potato pot pie!

But not even a minute into cooking, Yukio moved beside him in the kitchen to start his own dish.

_ Probably the one for Rin.  _

Rin eyed his brother suspiciously, but he faced his section again to make the pie right.

It’s 5 o’clock, early enough so that the priests wouldn’t expect anything yet. They’re out somewhere, and this time they left the boys home with a penniless nanny. 

The two parties made an agreement that she could keep to herself while the boys did not make trouble.  _ Good boys equals good pay, after all,  _ the twins thought.

Rin centered back into the sizzling of the stove, the peeling of the potatoes, the stinky heat saturating the air. Rin could smell onions next to him, which means that Yukio is making something with onions again. 

They ignored each other, sensing the hostility in Rin, while the want to speak is overwhelming and stubborn. It pounded at both of them to open their mouths for more than blowing away steam.

But they didn’t. 

The twins kept on _ chopping _ and  _ chopping _ and  _ chopping  _ and _ chopping- _ -and abusing their eyes. Water drops form at the corners of their eyes,  _ threatening  _ to escape and ruin everything. To make them hug it out and abandon the food, letting it  _ burn down _ the monastery.

But they didn’t. They cut their fingers on the knives a few times, but a lick of healing tongue scabbed the wound over.

Or, at least, stop it from bleeding into the food. The demon blood, even if sealed, can cause major consequences, as the boys had almost caused before.

From then on, they agreed that working together on the same meal is not such a great idea.

But now-- " _ You lack cultural infusion.” _

_Latin._ Y ukio is reasonably confused. “N-nani?”

The chop of a knife stressed onto a cutting board is heard through the building. Rin-ka monotonously repeated, _ “You lack cultural infusion.”  _ H e continued peeling potatoes, but quickly this time--like Toshiki Kai’s cooking less-than-10 years later.

He gestured to the spice cabinet this time, but the cooking never ceased. Not even when the boiling bubbles popped like witch’s brew and  _ boiled  _ the halfling’s skin. Blisters formed but quickly healed with only a Look--a  _ pop! _ And all of them flew. Yukio wondered whether blisters also disappeared to Gehenna. He could  _ smell  _ the rotten flesh in those areas. But Yukio just kept on chopping onions. 

Soon enough--40 minutes later of Yukio’s mess-ups, Rin’s snappish advice, and lily-livered prayers--both dishes were finished.

They sat down at the table, said “itadakimasu” and dug into their swapped foods. As in--Yukio passed over his concoction to Rin, and the latter shoved the pie toward Yukio. 

They ate in awkward silence, but it was worth it. Yukio’s debt is fulfilled, and Rin found his brother’s dish edible.

It was an unspoken agreement that the priests are on their own tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined recently that Yukio would teach Latin to Rin behind Shiro's back, to help him remember the easier chants to do in case they have to duet or Rin is left solo with that option. Shiro teaches Yukio Latin in this AU cuz Aria. It is sort of a code between the twins.  
> Though it is only effective among anybody who is NOT one of the priests--or demon. Then they whisper the Latin. Oftentimes when Rin can't remember a chant in Japanese, he switches to a Latin version--sometimes the chant is from somewhere else in the Bible that is about as effective.  
> Yukio occasionally carries around a copy of the Bible for those exact moments--complete with removable "markers" so as a "skip to here" thing.  
> But all this isn't relevant here. That'll be elsewhere.


End file.
